


Dill Pilikia

by Pilikia (cutsycat)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/Pilikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good comes of dill pickles and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dill Pilikia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> This is for jane_x80. I warned her that my muse did not like writing smut and she wanted me to write smut anyway. She even wrote a drabble smut to prove it could be done. Alas my muse does not believe in happy endings at least not when she's writing under the Pilikia pseud.
> 
> So this is for jane_x80, but you have all been warned. Do not blame me if you do not like the ending as you have all been warned. Feel free to tell me you don't like the ending, but no flames please. This is all my muse Pilikia's fault.

Tony reached out and grasped Gibbs cock quickly moving his hand up and down around Gibbs cock until it was fully hard. 

Gibbs moaned.

Tony pushed him back deeper into the couch slanting his mouth across Gibbs and swallowing his moans. He hadn’t bothered to do more than shove Gibbs jacket down off his shoulders and about halfway down his arms. 

Yanking Gibbs shirt open, he ignored the buttons that popped off desperate to touch the skin on his chest. He mouthed his way down Gibbs chest continuing to stroke and pump Gibbs cock as he went. 

Licking across the expanse of Gibbs chest, Tony continued down towards his goal savoring each swipe of the tongue; Gibbs taste fresh in his mouth.

Gibbs groaned especially when Tony moved around his cock licking the skin right next to it but not touching his cock at all. “Tony!” Gibbs tried to demand, but it came out more as a strangled gasp when Tony licked one of his balls with his tongue.

“To-ny” Gibbs whined err begged. He was begging. Begging was OK. Whining was not. It was weak.

“Nuh-uh, Jethro. You said I could do whatever I wanted.” Tony shook his head softly at Jethro.

“That was when I thought we'd be getting off sometime this century.” Gibbs complained.

“Relax. It hasn't even been five minutes. There's no way you're going to die of blue balls after five minutes. Of course, you're welcome to keep fighting as that will only allow me to prolong this further.” Tony grinned, the light glinting off his mischievous smile promising torture pure and simple.

As he spoke he'd been trailing his fingers along Gibbs groin, tweaking his balls here, lazily digging his finger into skin there, just tantalizing himself with the touch of Gibbs’ skin. He'd never get enough of Gibbs’ skin. Tony's focus was solely on Gibbs. His own pleasure was a side thought that didn't even enter his mind so focused was he on his Jethro.

When Jethro moved his hips trying to bring fingers or tongue, he didn't care which, into contact with his cock, Tony knew it was time to completely change the game. Slithering his whole body down Gibbs body making sure his chest dragged against Gibbs cock, he continued moving along Gibbs body until his head was perfectly positioned at Gibbs feet and the rest of his body was not touching Gibbs at all.

Tony dipped his head and sucked Gibbs left big toe into his mouth. His tongue flirted with the big toe in his mouth hinting at what could be done to Gibbs cock if he'd just cooperate. A lick here, a suck there, laving the big toe with his sole attention practically driving Gibbs wild.

Gibbs tried to kick, it tickled, but Tony's weight was holding his foot down so it came out as a gurgle of noise at best when Tony swallowed around his big toe. Tony released it with a wet popping sound as he licked his way to the next toe and sucked that one into his mouth instead. 

“Gah!” Gibbs gasped. His feet were tingling. He didn’t think his feet were an erogenous zone, but he was beginning to rethink that. Or maybe his whole body was an erogenous zone when it came to Tony, who knows.

Tony laved each toe with the same attention, sucking harder every time Gibbs made a noise before twirling and teasing the toe with his tongue. Finally after what Gibbs would swear was an hour and Tony would laugh and inform him was 10 minutes at best, Tony had lavished each of the ten toes with attention and had moved onto the right foot.

Stroking softly first with his fingers along the top of the right foot, Tony followed after with his tongue licking everywhere that his fingers touched. Some places he would lick again after Gibbs shuddered when licked there the first time.

Slowly destroying any bit of sanity Gibbs had left, Tony made his way up Gibbs legs and back to his groin area stroking and licking and sucking until Gibbs was completely limp and practically boneless, a moaning mass of unresponsive nerves.

Only then did Tony move to take Gibbs cock into his mouth licking around the head and swallowing it down. Pulling off of Gibbs cock, he licked his lips. “Dill pilikia, yum.” Self satisfaction seeping from every pore as he grinned happily.

Those words pierced through Gibbs mind, abruptly clearing the film clouding his brain and bringing way too much sanity back. Gibbs jolted out of his pleasure induced sappiness practically feeling his chances at orgasm slip away entirely as his body reacted harshly to the images it conjured off of Dinozzo's words, his cock completely limp now. Head slapping Dinozzo despite the jacket and shirt still attempting to pin his arms, Gibbs couldn’t stop himself from asking. “What the hell, Dinozzo? Am I a dill pickle in your fantasies?”

“I thought it was Tony in bed, Jethro.” Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well I’m damn sure not feeling much like I’m in bed with you anymore, Dinozzo. I’m not a damn dill pickle.” Gibbs growled. His pleasurable haze completely gone now.


End file.
